1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold set and, for example, relates to a mold set configured to move between a plurality of handling units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among molding apparatuses for pressure-molding a molded material by heat softening, an apparatus of the moving mold type in which the molding cycle is shortened by moving a mold set holding the molded material between a plurality of units, each of which performing heating treatment, a press molding process, or a cooling process, to advance each process of heating, molding, and cooling on a plurality of molded materials in parallel is known (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-131489).
The mold set generally includes an upper die and a lower die holding a molded material and a sleeve covering an outer circumferential portion of the upper die and the lower die. If movement, heat treatment, or a press process is performed on such a mold set, the mold set is likely to be damaged by a mechanical or thermal impact.